Melting Soul
by Tequila Sunrise
Summary: Heero is wounded, and Relena speaks to him, not knowing he's concious. How does he respond?


Authors notes: Sap, sugar, please keep a dentist near-by.. the surgeon general has said that  
reading this fic may cause cavities. *beaming smile* Oh, well! Who needs teeth anyway, eh? I'm  
thinking of making this a prologue to a series... if you think Yes, or you think No! Please...   
please, please, please, please! Write me and tell me, or tell my what you think of my fic..   
pweeeeeeeeze? ok! Thanks all!  
Your...  
Desert Rose  
  
Melting Soul ~ Prologue.  
  
Silk... No... Satin.. warm satin... across his forehead... silk was cold to the touch. The  
satin was warm... and stroking his cheek now, and...   
Heero lay still, wondering what had happened... Tried to orient himself without opening  
his eyes and alerting anyone to his consciousness. He remembered... The battle... Stupid new  
mobile suits. So hard to defeat... He remembered losing a lot of blood... Then he was brought  
back to Duo's. Unsure of Relena's survival. Even though she annoyed him to no end. Tormented him with emotions he didn't know he had and sure as hell didn't understand...  
"Heero," the satin touch breathed to him, "you are so beautiful... And when you sleep you  
can't say you'll kill me..." The satin touch continued to roam his face, running over the bridge of his  
nose and cheekbones, then wandered softly over this lips. Just to be bad, he moaned lightly against  
her fingers and parted his lips just a bit. He felt the satin hover over his face for a moment before  
resting once again, this time on his chin.   
  
Relena had been watching him sleep and couldn't help but wonder what his skin felt like,  
what it would feel like to touch him, and not have her hand slapped away, or cursed, or O mae o  
koruso-ed. She feathered her hands over his forehead, noting that it was hot to the touch, but  
relatively soft skin. Her hands moved of their own accord to his cheeks, then the bridge of his  
nose. She traced the proud lines of his face and wondered at his heritage. So beautiful, her  
warrior. She hadn't even noticed she's said it aloud until she'd left the room... But she traced his  
lips, wondering at the fact that they relaxed in sleep. They were full, and as she dragged her hand  
back and forth, he moaned, just a bit, and his mouth opened. Relena was taken aback, and jerked  
her hand away, but only a moment later her fingers touched his chin, marvelling not at how  
innocent he looked, for he didn't, but at the fact that his entire face was relaxed, peaceful. She  
smiled, biting her lip, looking at him. Her avenging angel...   
  
They both heard the door creak open, but only Relena reacted to it.   
"Oh! Duo... Trowa... You guys scared me," she whispered.  
"Releeeenaaaa... Ojou-san! You gave too much blood in the first place, and now you're  
walking around... Oyy.. to keep you still is like telling Heero to drop his gun..." Duo moaned and  
complained to her. Trowa looked slightly amused, while Heero pretended to snort in his sleep and  
turned restlessly.  
"He's going to wake up soon, Relena. I don't think you want to be here when he does.   
He's liable to be a bear... Especially since you didn't let him die." Trowa said calmly, pulling Relena  
gently away from his bedside. Heero's mind raced. What happened?  
"Yes, Relena," he heard a worried Quatre's voice. "You did give too much blood, and  
Milliardo's going to have our heads for it! Three pints! You went into shock."  
Relena swallowed, looking at Heero's still peaceful face. "I could have died and it  
wouldn't have mattered, Quatre. Heero is needed much more than I... But because you all were  
sweet enough to let me stay here for a few days, I'll do as you say. Just let me grab something."  
He heard the rest of the pilots shuffle quietly out of the room, and felt Relena standing  
there, could feel her stare.  
He felt her satin fingers again on his face, then travel down to his chest, over his heart. He  
carefully monitored it, so it wouldn't speed up. Then, he felt her softly lower her head to his chest,  
and lay her ear by his heart.  
  
Relena felt Heero's heart's reassuring beat under her fingers, then, she lay her cheek on his  
chest, listening to it for a moment. She decided it was time for her to leave, and she stood, but not  
before she gently kissed the bandages that covered his heart. His entire chest was wrapped, but she  
kissed only his heart.  
  
Heero swallowed convulsively. No one had ever shown this much caring to him before.   
Ever. He felt on the verge of tears as Relena's mouth moved up to his forehead, and pressed a  
gentle kiss there.   
  
She again bit her lip after kissing his forehead, and stood, truly ready to leave now. She  
stood at the door, and looked at her avenging angel.   
"You are precious, Heero Yuy," she whispered to his sleeping form as she walked out the  
door closing it gently, "And I love you."  
  
Heero turned his head to where she had exited. One hand lay where her blood had been injected  
into his system, the inside crease of his elbow, as he whispered, "A beautiful angel... You saved me... So I  
will protect you... Always from the shadows... You are my misison. Relena." He stopped for a moment,  
then said hoarsely, "But I cannot love you."  



End file.
